


Parole mute.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Dolor, M/M, Suicidio, almas unidas, después de la muerte, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Sirius se sentía miserable en tantos sentidos mientras sus ojos grises nublados en lagrimas observaban al amor de su vida.>>Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo aunque a veces lo dudes. Cada discusión nos hizo mas fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de tini ante la muerte.Nada fue tu culpa amor. Nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar mas, hazlo por mi por favor. Pienso y pensaré que fui un idiota, lo daría todo tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota. Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca.El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento que me pueda separar de ti, no sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla. Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro.Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día. Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mío.





	Parole mute.

**Author's Note:**

> La música es una fuente constante de inspiración, junto con mi querida Beta a quien amo intensamente. Este pequeño WolfStar es un trabajo que me hizo llorar (porque soy bien llorona) y me encanto en partes iguales, porque siento que las palabras en la canción "Palabras Mudas" de Porta expresa perfectamente como debieron de sentirse estos personajes, después del incidente ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, con la muerte de Sirius Black.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado y estoy abierta a pedidos o sugerencias.

Sirius suspiró, gruñó, gritó, pateó y siguió gritando, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba todo tan mal, tan  _jodidamente mal_ .

Podía verlo, podía ver un Remus allí, sentado, su rostro hermoso y lleno de cicatrices. Estaba solo una vez más, observando todo desde el techo de esa casa que para Remus se sentía vacío, pero para Sirius significaba un lugar donde algún día podría volver, o hubiera querido hacerlo. Sería luna llena llena pronto, pero un Remus parecía no importarle demasiado.

Le amaba, le amaba por todas las cosas, por más que él, Remus, la duda, nunca había dejado de amar, en ningún momento de su vida, ni siquiera estaba en las celdas de Azcaban. Remus siempre estuvo en su mente y en su pecho, con cada latido de su corazón. Lo amaba  _tanto_ . Quería mucho, quería decir que amaba, quería abrazarle tan fuerte que sus corazones se sintieran, quería estar allí para él,  _con él._  Había tanto que no le dije, las noches de conversación, las tardes de verso, de dormir juntos, de solo pasar el tiempo se sentían opacas en ese momento, al darse cuenta de que las cosas de verdad importantes no tenían abandonado sus labios.

\- _¡Es mi culpa!_ \- quería gritarle, quería llegar a él y que Remus dejara de llorar. Nada había sido su culpa, nada había sido culpa de ellos, nada podía hacerse. - ¡Perdón, Remus! Por favor...! Ya no llores ...

No se había conocido por casualidad simple. Remus era de Sirio y Sirio era de Remus. Las marcas en la muñeca de ambos colores, en tinta negra, impregnada bajo la piel y el sentimiento en el pecho, se lo decía.

¿Por qué eran tan crueles? Las Moiras, los dioses o cualquier cosa que gobernara sobre ellos. Les había vuelto a separar. Una vez más.

\- ¡Remus! Por favor...! _Escúchame ..._ \- Sirio dejo caer la cabeza, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, completamente desesperado. No puede alcanzarlo.

Estaba condenado a estar solo, una vez más, había perdido un Remus. Era un idiota, era un completo estúpido y no podía hacer más que verlo sufrir, resquebrajarse. Había planeado tanto para ellos como ahora. Tantas cosas por hacer ... Pero todo había salido tan mal ... Tan _jodidamente_ mal.

\- ¿Me perdonarías? - le pregunto en un susurro y luego grito, su alma terminando de quebrarse, el dolor cegando sus ojos.

**(...)**

Se ido Sirius se había ido y jamas volvería, no importaba cuanto Remus lo llorara, no importaba cuanto le gritara, cuanto rogara, Sirius no volvería. Su Sirio, su luz se había ido, su estrella, la más brillante que Remus, no había visto nunca se había apagado y jamas lo tenía con él de nuevo. Estaba sólo, estaría solamente _siempre_ .

Su piel, sus manos, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Remix extrañaba tanto como él, podía escuchar la historia de Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter . No hay superar aquello, no hay Sirius. Todo el calor había dejado su cuerpo y se sentía muerto, pero sabía que estaba vivo. ¿Cómo no puedo sentir tanto dolor? Estaba tan vacío.

Observó una vez más el cielo y bajo su mirada a su muñeca segundos después. El tatuaje que se había hecho con Sirius aún en Hogwarts, cuando eran jóvenes aún permanecía allí, hermosamente marcada y jamas se iría.

Remus se sintió tan mal que lloró, gritó y rogó una vez más. Su alma estaba rota y jamas se iba a reparar. La esperanza se había disfrazado de tranquilidad y se tiñó de dolor, ahora había dejado de existir.

**(...)**

Sirius volvió a ver todas las cosas que hizo mal durante los años que vivió, sabía que era un idiota, que siempre estaba arruinando las cosas, que siempre terminaba estropeándolo todo. De haberse ido Remus, de haber muerto su Moony, Sirius hubiera enloquecido, él no podía vivir sin su luz, no podía imaginar dormir sin que Remus respirara a su lado, por eso supo por sobre todo que fue mejor el haber muerto él, porque su vida no valía nada al lado de la de Remus.

Azkaban los había separado por años, pero Remus estaba vivo, Sirius había sabido de él, podía escucharlo cada luna llena, podía sentirlo en su ser. Remus y Harry habían sido su única paz, su esperanza más desesperada, su mas incoherente deseo. Si Remus se hubiera ido, Sirius hubiera muerto. La vida era una jodida puta, era tan malditamente injusta. Le había recuperado, le había tenido en sus manos sólo para volver a perderle.

Asustaba tanto saber que la vida era tan malditamente frágil y que lo que uno mas amaba podía irse con tanta rapidez. Quería decirle que le olvidara, que no perdía nada, que Sirius no valía su dolor, su tristeza estaba dirigida al hombre equivocado. Quería decirle que esperara, su corazón sanaría, su alma viviría. Le habían dicho que el tiempo todo lo cura.

Pero no podía.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡DÉJENME VOLVER! ¡Remus... Por favor no pueden hacerme esto... Se los suplico. - Sirius ya no sabia a quién se lo rogaba, pero aunque sabía que era en vano... Solo deseaba volver, hablar con él, explicarle que jamás dejaría de amarlo, que sin importar la distancia, Sirius estaría a su lado, que no había forma humana, mágica, demoníaca en que Sirius lo olvidara. Que sin importar las discusiones, las palabras, todo... Lo amaba.

Podía sentir la calidez de Remus estando tan cerca de él, tan cerca y sin poder tocarlo, solo verlo, solo sentirlo con tanta intensidad que dolía.

Lo ama, amaba tanto a Remus, lo amaba tanto que le dolía demasiado, sabía que su alma estaba quebrándose, sus esperanzas pérdidas. Estaba condenado a verlo, a sentirlo sin poder tocarlo nunca.

No podía... ¡Lo amaba! ¡Por favor que alguien...! quien sea le dejará verlo, sentirlo una vez más, abrazarlo, mirarle a los ojos sin que nada mas importe.

Sintió el dolor sólo por segundos, segundos donde el único pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue  ** _Remus_**. Sólo había pasado un segundo y ya lo añoraba. Tantas cosas por decirle... Tanto tiempo que habían planeado, tantas cosas por hacer juntos. Todo se había ido.

La culpa había sido suya, él había salido por la puerta de Grimmauld Place ese día sin decirle que le quería. 

**(...)**

\- ¡Vete de una maldita vez, Remus! Oh, es que no puedes, es que es tan malditamente cálido allí afuera y tu no  _quieres_  dejar a nadie acceder a ti. Solo quieres aislarte de todos cómo si solo tú pudieras sentir miedo y desesperación.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no te vas tu?! Ah cierto. ¡No puedes! Porque eres un estúpido impulsivo e imprudente que actúa sin pensar y eso sólo te causa problemas. Eres un maldito niño que no sabe como afrontar que yá es un adulto y no puede afrontar sus problemas.

Ambos se observaron y se gritaron, estaban tan molestos y todo por una estupidez, pero ninguno iba a retroceder.

\- ¡Callense! Al ministerio, Potter nos necesita.

Ambos se habían ido sin hablarse, Sirius había salido primero, no se miraron, no se disculparon, no se dijeron un  ** _Te amo,_**  como _siempre_ lo hacían por cualquier cosa.

Nada.

Sirius estaba harto de estas peleas. Estaba tan cansado y tan dolido por todo lo dicho. Pero tenia que concentrarse. A medida que avanzaban por el ministerio, su temperamento se apago. 

-  _Ya, ya... debo calmarme. Solo le hablaré y todo va a estar bien, me debo disculpar y... decirle que lo siento_. - pero no pudo.

Maldiciones volaron y explotaron. Uno a uno los mortífagos aparecían y huían, caían y tumbaban.

Después, solo un segundo después...

No sabía que estaba pasando, ni donde estaba. Se sentía sólo y frío. El tiempo se había parado. Podía ver a todos, Harry gritando, llamándolo y llorando, rogando que volviera, que no se fuera... Pero... ¿Irse donde? Remus estaba allí también, parecía herido, parecía cansado, por eso lloraba ¿no? ¿Por qué más lloraría en medio de la batalla?

Podía verlos a todos y después nada. No podía ver a los demás, pero sus recuerdos pasaban uno a uno frente a él a tanta rapidez que le costaba procesarlo. No podía entender nada, le parecía todo muy extraño, pero entre uno de sus recuerdos se vio a si mismo en el piso del ministerio. El velo flotaba a su alrededor, su rostro estaba tranquilo, sereno, pero su alma...

\- No... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, Remus, Harry! - el destino no podía ser tan malditamente cruel... no podía... sólo... - **¡No!**

Podía ver a Remus, podía ver como se sentía al perderle, cuando la maldición de Bellatrix le había golpeado. El alma de Remus se había parado, lo había visto, había muerto. Su rostro pálido. Lágrimas caían con tanta desesperación por el rostro de Remus y Sirius sentía que su rostro estaba igual se mojado. Sus almas aún parecían conectadas, su dolor aún compartido. Sus lágrimas siendo las mismas. 

Después de aquello, Remus se había encerrado en el cuarto de Sirius, las fotos, los discos, la ropa de Sirius, todo estaba a su alrededor, creando un muro que sellara su dolor allí, donde aún quedaba algo de Sirius.

Sirius quiso abrazarlo y decirle que estaba allí, pero no era cierto.

Sirius se había ido, Sirius había muerto. 

**(...)**

Meses habían pasado, Remus aún le lloraba y aunque su alma se sentía viva con Remus recordandolo, sabía que se estaba matando.

\- Vete... ve a buscar a alguien más. Me duele decir esto porque bien sabes que soy muy egoísta,  soy un perro sarnoso muy egoísta y avaricioso - rió sin ganas y suspiro. - pero ve... mereces ser feliz. - Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus en el tejado y le observó. - Busca a alguien. Alguien mejor que yo, ve a Hogwarts, enseña, vive. Solo... vive por mi y  _no me olvides_. Por favor.

No había salida, era tarde, todo había salido tan mal...

Aun así, Remus estaba allí, estaba vivo, merecía vivir... debía hacerlo.

Habían tenido una conversación una vez, hace años, recién graduados de Hogwarts donde Sirius había jugado en que si algo le pasaba a Remus, él se mataría. No jugaba en realidad, no viviría sin Remus, pero cuando el hombre lobo le abrazo con más fuerza y le dijo que el **sí** que se mataría si Sirius moría, Sirius entró en pánico.

_\- No._

_\- ¿No qué?_

_\- Te lo prohíbo, Remus J. Lupin. Jamás de los jamases, júralo, jura  que jamás harás tal cosa._

_\- Vamos Sirius, yo solo..._

_\- Júralo._

_\- Está bien, te lo prometo, lo juro, no lo haré_.

Recordaba bien aquello y sabía que Remus también lo hacía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

\- ¡REMUS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡SUELTA EL CUCHILLO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Remus tenía  _ese_  cuchillo en sus manos, sus manos se estaban quemando. El cuchillo había sido un obsequio de Lucius Malfoy cuando se habían graduado.

-  _ **"Cuando desees acabar con tu triste realidad"**_  - le había dicho. Sirius le había golpeado hasta hacerle sangrar. 

El cuchillo tenía una hoja de metal sólido, el filo refinado en plata pura, la punta maldita con veneno. Punta que ahora estaba justo frente al pecho de Remus y hacía que sus ropas soltaran un vapor verdoso.

\- No... ¡Remus, no lo hagas! ¡Detente! - en su desesperación, Sirius trato de tocarlo y le atravesó, susurrando... - Por favor no... - Y Remus le escucho. Sus ojos se inundaron, sus lágrimas cayeron en total desesperación y el cuchillo le atravesó. 

**(...)**

El tiempo había pasado. ¿Cuanto? No estaba seguro... tal vez días, meses, años... Solo sabía que tenía siempre a Remus a su lado y su corazón egoísta amaba aquello. Amaba saber que aunque estarían así la eternidad, estarían juntos. Su alma se sentía corrupta... pero feliz.

-  _Harry_... - susurro Remus sintiéndose miserable y Sirius suspiro. Sabía cómo se sentía, sus almas estaban conectadas después de todo.

Harry era quien más mal lo estaba pasando.

\- Le abandonamos... Otra vez... - Remus parecía al borde del colapso una vez más. Estaba llorando, llorando a mares, llorando todo lo que no había llorado. Sus manos apretaban su rostro, su cabello alborotado mientras observaba todo desde no sabían donde.

-No. Aún no le hemos abandonado. - y ambos le observaron, cada acto y cada pelea, observaron juntos y esperaron, tomados de las manos.

 

_**Aleta.** _


End file.
